So Far Away From Me
by blueandblack
Summary: A Jacob/Bella vignette, set in a world in which Edward never came back in New Moon.


Jacob hated college. Well, that wasn't fair, really. He just hated Bella being in it, it being in Oregon, and him being in La Push still finishing high school.

He missed her _so much. _

He missed her smile, the way it made everything in him tighten and sigh, the way her lips crinkled when she was about to laugh at something he'd said. He missed taking her hand when they were round at Sam's place with the others, squeezing her slim fingers in that conspiratorial way that said _You're mine, I'm yours, I'm so happy._ He missed kissing her, _God_ he missed kissing her, missed the way her body pressed close against him, the way he could make her heart beat faster and then faster still just with whispers into her skin. He missed making love to her, like it was something he'd been doing since he could breathe, not just for that blissful month and a half before she had left.

Jacob shook his head, trying to shake away the tormenting thoughts, switched his clock radio on.

_I'm tired of being in love and being all alone_

_When you're so far away from me_

He groaned, fell back on his bed, muttered "I feel you there, bro."

_Tired of making out on the telepho –_

His cell rang as if on cue, screaming through the darkness, drowning out Mark Knopfler's voice.

Jacob jumped, answered, stretched over to turn the radio down. "Yeah?"

"Jake?"

He grinned, bolted upright. "Bells!"

Bella giggled at the completely unchecked enthusiasm in his voice.

"Happy to, um, hear from me?" she asked.

"Always."

"Even in the middle of the night?" She was full of smiles, he could hear it.

"Especially in the middle of the night. How was your day? Meet any cute boys? Join any sororities?"

Bella giggled again. "You freak. I miss you."

"Miss you too, honey, so much." Jacob's voice was low and husky when he added "You have no idea," and the tone of it was suddenly pulling the conversation in another direction.

There was a pause and he could hear Bella take in a fluttery breath. "What do you miss about me?"

Jacob smiled, lay back on the bed again, one hand on his stomach, the other holding the phone at his ear. "Your face. Looking at you while you're looking at me."

Bella's voice was small, slightly teasing. "That's all?"

He chuckled softly, brought his hand up to run it through his hair. "Not even close."

"Then… what else? Tell me."

"I miss your lips, miss the little sounds they make."

She was silent for too long after that and he wondered if he'd freaked her out.

_Little sounds? What the hell is that? Idiot. _

Finally she spoke again. "What sounds?"

Jacob swallowed thickly. "All of them," he said, hoping that would get him out of this awkward moment.

It didn't.

"All of them, like which ones?" Bella's voice was low now, almost a purr.

He answered her without thinking. He was sort of mesmerised by the way she sounded right now, it was like she was some kind of truth serum. "When you breathe in too sharply, the sort of gasping thing you do when I'm… when I'm touching you."

He listened carefully, sort of terrified of what she might ask next. Her breathing was short, shallow, muffled against the receiver, almost like it was muffled against him. "When you're touching me where?"

Jacob's eyes widened to small planets. What was she _doing?_ Was she really doing this? Was she really talking him into… Were they having _phone sex?_

He gulped for air, nearly choked when she said "Where, Jake?"

"When… when my hands are on your stomach and you… you let me pull your shirt up, touch your… touch your breasts…"

He trailed off, cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What else?" she insisted, "What else do you miss?"

"Um…" He blinked rapidly, trying to believe this was really happening. "I miss how you always turn around then and kiss me and you… you push yourself against me, you, you - "

He burst out laughing. So did she.

"God, Bella, what the _hell are we doing?"_

She was in fits of giggles, could barely get her words out. "I just… I just… wanted… to see how far you'd take it."

Jacob chuckled, pressed his palm to his forehead. "Oh man. You are a tease of the worst kind, honey."

She was still giggling a little when she said "A tease? Not so much."

He snorted. "Oh come on, you basically just - "

She interrupted him quickly.

"Jake? Look out your window."

Jacob dropped the phone, scrambled over the bed to the glass.

She was standing there, _right there_ in his front yard.

"Bells," he breathed, too softly for her to hear it, before pulling the window up fully and leaping out.

She was in his arms within two seconds.

"Bella, you're _here._ What are you doing here?!"

She couldn't answer him, he was squeezing her far too tight around the ribcage. When he finally loosened his grip on her she grinned up at him.

"Just thought you might be missing me a bit too much. Turns out I was right."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, before scooping her up in a mad rush of kisses all over her face while she giggled, scrunched up her nose, finally caught his lips with hers.

The kiss was electric. It felt like they'd been apart for three years instead of three weeks, like their bodies, left to their own devices for so long, had become fully charged and were sparking with every subtle shift against each other.

It was a long time before Jacob pulled his mouth from hers, kissed her neck and whispered "This is heaven. Thank you."

Bella's _You're Welcome_ was shaky, her _Garage?_ barely audible.

"Garage," Jacob confirmed, as he dragged her closer, smiling when she wrapped her legs around him, locked her hands behind his neck.

Then he ran, really _ran,_ fast and silent on the wet grass.


End file.
